la verdad mas allá de las sonrisas
by Rinaharuno
Summary: El cuento narra la historia de una adolescente llamada Kagura la cual tiene que cambiar su forma de ser para encajar en el colegio, hasta que se encuentra con su amiga Yura, la cual actúa como es sin importarle los demás. Ambas van pasando con pequeños amoríos, atravesando conflictos y demás para llegar a su verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

Kagura Yukai, alumna de primer año de bachiller, chica de pocos amigos, entre ellos, Yura Sakasagami, una joven de pelo negro con una actitud indiferente hacia los demás, le importa poco lo que piensen de ella y siempre lo deja muy en claro, a diferencia de Kagura quien constantemente actúa como piensa que los demás quieren que sea, nunca muestra su verdadero ser, con la excepción de Yura ,con ella es brutalmente honesta respecto a todo, en fin, su única verdadera amiga.

Un día que Yura no fue a clase, Kagura se vio obligada a juntarse con tres chicas de otra división, Rin, Ayame y Kikio, con sus respectivas parejas.

Sheshomaru se encontraba abrazando a Rin ,Ayame con Koga, apenas agarrados de las manos, y para la desgracia de Kagura, su amado en secreto, Inuyasha, dándole un beso de despedida a su novia Kikio mientras se marchaba apenas notando la presencia de la pobre Kagura.

Hace un tiempo Inuyasha y Kagura estuvieron saliendo, y hablando mucho por diversas redes sociales, pero un día el apareció en la escuela con Kikio y se olvidó por completo de ella sin dar ninguna explicación.

-che Kagura, no sé si se conocen, él es Sheshomaru, mi novio-dijo rin sonriendo-

-ah si, creo que te crucé alguna vez por la escuela ¿verdad?-dijo Kagura sin mucha importancia.

De pronto Ayame y Koga se pararon y entraron al baño de chicas.

-ellos están juntos ¿verdad?-pregunto ingenua Kagura-casi ni se tocan en público, que raros son-pensó.

-emm si algo así pero Ayame es muy tímida y no deja a Koga tocarla-dijo Sesho riéndose de su gran amigo.

Al finalizar el horario de clase Kagura fue como siempre sola hacia su parada esperando que pronto finalice el día ,pero para su sorpresa al subir al colectivo ahí estaba Sheshomaru, quien la reconoció y saludo con una sonrisa en la cara(N/A: a diferencia de en el anime acá es muy alegre y expresivo) ella solo sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿te tomas esta línea? ¿Por dónde vivís? –pregunto Kagura alegre de no volver a su casa sola de nuevo.

-jaja si vivo a una veinte minutos del colegio pero hoy no quería caminar –dijo sonriendo haciendo una burla amistosa con la cara-

-puedo quedarme un rato con vos?-pregunto Kagura temiendo a la respuesta

-….si! Obvio sentate acá-dijo el mientras se paraba para dejarle el asiento a la chica que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que él se despidió y bajo del bondi dejándola con una sonrisa en la cara, y la alegría de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Yura y Kagura le estaba armando un CD con una recopilación de sus temas favoritos, cuando finalmente fue la fiesta, y los invitados empezaron a llegar, Kagura quedo en shock al ver a Inuyasha entrando como si nada, saludándola y preguntándole como la estaba pasando, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, más tarde, mientras todos jugaban verdad o consecuencia:

-bueno ¿a quién le toca?-pregunto Kagura.

-A Inuyasha -comento Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha.

-¿yo? Bueno...Kagura-la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojó.

-¿si? Verdad.-dijo ella con algo de miedo.

-¿…Seguís enamorada de mi?-dijo el como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si preguntara "si quieres manzana o naranja" o "si es de noche o de día".

-…-Kagura no sabía que decir, claro que seguía enamorada, era la persona más enamorada de la fiesta pero no podía decirlo como si nada, y menos frente a toda esa gente, entró en pánico, no sabía cómo responder ,sintió un nudo en la garganta y como le clavaban un cuchillo justo en el estómago, con toda su fuerza artículo una palabra, un monosílabo-…no.-sentencio dejando al público un poco decepcionado y con una gran duda por si ese "no" fue real.

-está bien –comento Inuyasha algo decepcionado pero aparentando indiferencia- ¿quien sigue?-queriendo saltear el asunto restándole importancia.

La fiesta ya estaba terminando y todos se despedían menos un individuo, Inuyasha se quedaba ahí como si esperara algo,y como Kagura se quedaría a dormir en lo de Yura, por lo tanto se quedaría hasta el final, sin saber por qué quedaron en la misma habitación Kagura e Inuyasha ninguno con el valor de romper ese silencio, hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz

-Che….te mentí.-dijo Kagura mirando al suelo, tratando de que todo su ser desaparezca.

-¿en qué?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras jugaba con una bombilla.

-en lo que me preguntaste antes, mientras jugamos- cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo dijo- si me gustas.

El freno de jugar y la mira ella abrió los ojos y solo lo vio, se quedaron así un minuto que pareció una eternidad pare ambos, para su desgracia su amiga entro para romper el momento, avisando que Inuyasha ya debía irse porque era muy tarde. Kagura solo miro como se despedía su enamorado y su amiga solo le decía perdón con la mirada.

Después de ese día iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno y no se volvieron a ver hasta el regreso a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases volvieron y todo volvía a la rutina de siempre, lunes a la mañana, Kagura se levanta, se viste y solo puede pensar en llegar a la escuela y ahí finalmente verlo a él, con el que había soñado esas últimas semanas, con el que iba a pasar todos sus días desde entonces, ese a quien puede llamar novio.

Flash back.

La noche previa a iniciar las clases ,Kagura chateaba con Inuyasha como todos los días, pero algo esa última noche se tornó feo:

-cómo andas?-Kagura

-bien preciosa- contesto el-y vos?

-ah, bien creo-preciosa? Yo? Pensaba confundida Kagura

-que? te pasa algo hermosa?-comento Inuyasha.

-No, estoy bien. .puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta confundida Kagura.

-Obvio mi amor.

-¿Por qué me hablar así? ¿Hermosa, preciosa, mi amor?

-no entiendo

-nunca me hablaste así ¿qué cambio?-algo irritada Kagura

-¿te molesta?

-¿Qué? No...Pero es raro-respondió honestamente Kagura.

-Bueno si te molesta chau.

Fin de la conversación.

Fin del flash back.

Pero nunca creyó lo que iba a pasar, al llegar al colegio ,el simplemente la ignoro todo el día, actuó como si no existiera…así durante toda la semana sin ningún contacto, con la excepción de las miradas que tenían una vez cada tanto.

Unas semanas después Kagura con el corazón destrozado tomó todo el valor que le quedaba y lo llamo, pero él le corto, y al ratito sonó el celular, era un mensaje de Inuyasha.

"que queres?"eso era todo, semanas sin hablarse ,y el solo le dijo esas dos palabras vacías, Kagura escribía y borraba, pensaba, volvía a escribir y borrar, finalmente se decidió.

"quiero saber si me odias"

Fue todo lo que pudo formular con un mínimo de sentido .Esperó unos instantes para saber la respuesta de él, y efectivamente a los dos minutos sonó el teléfono. Era un mensaje, dudo en abrirlo ,sintió tanto miedo, pero la curiosidad gano.

"Sí. Te odio."

Termino de leerlo, volvió a leerlo y así un par de veces, hasta que algo empezó a empapar la pantalla del celular, ahí se percató de sus lágrimas, dejo caer su celular y simplemente se acostó en su cama, con lágrimas cayendo, con nariz tapada ,el insistente dolor de cabeza provocado por el llanto, y se quedó así hasta el día siguiente, deseando que algo pasara, que lloviera, que callera un rayo en la escuela, que una tormenta inundara la ciudad, cualquier cosa que le permita faltar a la escuela mañana, cualquier cosas que le permita no volver a ver a Inuyasha en toda su vida.

Por la mañana se asomó a su ventana y pudo divisar los rayos del sol, de esa maldita esfera lumínica que planeaba iluminar todo el maldito día, pero como siempre, encontró la forma de convencer a su madre para no ir, cuando se dirigía nuevamente a su cama recordó a su amiga Yura y le mando un mensaje explicándole la situación y que no sabría cómo iba a estar el resto del día y simplemente se echó a dormir.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, semanas en meces y el asunto de Inuyasha ya estaba olvidado, o eso se decía en público, después de todo Kagura tenía una imagen de niña inocente que quería a todo el mundo, y ella planeaba conservar esa reputación.

Kagura era una chica sencilla, pelo marrón, ojos igual, grandes cachetes ,un pecho bien dotado, pero nada de otro mundo después de todo solo tenía trece años. Tenía figura de pera, con caderas importantes y unas posaderas potentes, generalmente vestía unos jeans celestes gastados y una musculosa negra que dejaba ver bastante de su escote. A diferencia de Yura, que tenía pelo negro, ojos castaños y un cuerpo flaco, no tenía demasiado pecho ,pero si un buen posterior ,generalmente vestía unas calzas negras, con buzos de talla mayor a la que deveria ,sin dejar piel a la vista, llevaba el pelo largo y con flequillo.

Un día, durante la primavera, Yura llego al colegio emocionada, advirtiéndole a Kagura que la acompañaría a un encuentro organizado por amantes del anime, las dos emocionadas por ir empezaron a planear sus disfraces, y a imaginarse que clase de personas conocería

¿Y quien sabe que podrá llegar a pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente llego el día del tan esperado encuentro.

2 De diciembre, se pronosticó una mañana soleada. Durante el mediodía aumentaría la temperatura, y a eso de las 16 se nublaría pero no llegaría a llover. En fin, un gran clima. Las jóvenes, pasaron mucho tiempo pensando si se disfrazarían o no, Kagura decidió ir con un pobre disfraz de "Ash Katchup" con un jean azules, una zapatillas convers negras, una camisa arremangada y desabotonada azul, por debajo una camiseta negra, sin olvidarse de la famosa gorra, (fabricada por ella misma) y por ultimo un peluche de Pikachu . A diferencia de Kagura, Yura decidió vestirse de "L" un personaje de un anime policial, y para darle un toque tierno, se puso unas orejitas de "neko" (gatito).

Al iniciar el encuentro, emocionadas las dos chicas se dedicaron a pasearse por todo el lugar contemplando todos los puestos deseando comprar todo. Sin embargo el cansancio pudo con ellas y se acomodaron en un asiento al mismo tiempo que , un hombre con pelo azul, el cual amistosamente se acercó para platicar.

-Waw orejitas de neko, que kaguaioso(genial tierno adorable) – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Eh? Ah! Gracias!- dijeron las dos con cara de no entender del todo.  
\- Vengan con migo, tengo un puesto en el 2do piso- dijo tomando a Yura de la mano y empezando a caminar.  
\- Si claro, vamos Kagura- dijo Yura llamando a su amiga.

En el segundo piso, se encontraron a más personas, que también alagaron sus disfraces, pero un chico en particular, que también estaba disfrazado del personaje "L" pero con un pequeño cartelito en su pecho con una frase escrita" besos y abrazos gratis", se dedicó a abrazar a Yura todo el día, se llevaron bastante bien. Yura estuvo todo el día hablando y riendo con todos los hombres, a diferencia de Kagura que se sintió un poco excluida por parte de su amiga.

-Che, Nekita, el cartel es de abrazos y BESOS – Dijo el chico con cabello azul quien todavía no había dado su nombre, dirigiéndose a Yura.

-Ah… si, ¿pero en donde… sería el beso?- Respondió Yura tan roja como un tomate

-Donde prefieras – Remató el joven con cara de pervertido.

-Pero primero decime cómo te llamas.

-Soy Totosai, pero decime L.

Después de eso, Yura le beso el cachete y siguieron charlando hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecer. Yura y Kagura se estaban despidiendo, sin embargo faltaba algo, ese "tic" de este amor que había quedado inconcluso. Fue cuando de pronto vino L, agarro a Yura del cachete y la beso, fue un simple pico, de 2 segundos, pero para ambos fueron horas, días, tal vez años. Para el amor no hay tiempo ni edad

-Se veía un tus ojos que querías que te bese. – Concluyó Totosai con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

La respuesta de Yura simplemente fue una sonrisa boba, la cual reflejaba que L habia acertado. Por reflejo Kagura tomo la mano de su amiga y la arrastro a la salida mientras saludaba a los demás por las dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Para desgracia del alumnado, era diciembre. Alrededor de la segunda semana, para ser específicos. En las escuelas se seguían dictando clase, el calor era agotador y al ser esta una escuela pública, no contaban con aires acondicionados, simplemente un viejo ventilador que funcionaba cuando quería; dentro del establecimiento no se permitía vestir con pantalones por arriba de las rodillas, ni remeras musculosas. Claramente la mayoría delas jóvenes que asistían, no obedecían este reglamento. Por esta razón Yura se tomó la libertad de asistir a clase con un short negro y debajo unas medias negras, que disimulaba lo mucho que resaltaban sus posaderas, Kagura, al contrario, seguía asistiendo con pantalón largo, y una musculosa negra, pero cada tanto se ponía unos shorts blancos, sin medias, ya que no le molestaba la atención dirigida a sus piernas.

Dentro de unos días seria el cumpleaños de Kagura, y en lo único que se pensaba era, ¿qué prueba tendremos hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿Hay tarea? Todo esto molestaba mucho a Kagura, detestaba cuando no le prestaban la atención que merecía. Esto no es lo único que la tenía de malas, Inuyasha seguía sin hablarle desde el mensaje de hace unos meces, estaba tan enojada por enamorarse de alguien como él. Pero no todo era malo en su vida, se enteró de que su familia había invitado a Yura que pase las fiestas y las vacaciones con ellos, eso le alegraba, se irían de viaje, lejos de los problemas, lejos de Inuyasha, lejos de todo; Pero cerca de su amiga.

-¿En qué piensas?- Una voz femenina interrumpe su pensamiento  
-En nada, ya quiero irnos de viaje, y olvidarme de todooo- Contesto Kagura recostándose sobre la mesa del aula.  
-¿Olvidarte de Inuyasha? - adivinó Yura.  
-…..estuve charlando con Sheshomaru, ¿Te conté? –cambiando el tema- Si… Por chat, ¿sabias que vive cerca de mi casa? Es divertido hablar con el…me hace sonreír - Se contestó a sí misma y cerró los ojos finalizando la conversación.

Yura solo rasco la cabeza de su amiga en señal de que la escucho y la dejaría dormir hasta que llegue el profesor. El tiempo pasó, el profesor nunca llego, y de la nada se escuchó el ruido de la campana que anunciaba el final del día, Kagura y Yura se pararon para despedirse, Yura fue a su parada, en cambio Kagura se dirigió a otra aula en busca de una persona.

Flash back:

La noche anterior, Kagura y Sheshomaru platicaban por chat, y llegaron a una conclusión.

\- Mañana volvemos juntos - Sentenció Sheshomaru

\- Si dale, ¿Nos vemos en la parada? - Propuso Kagura

\- Na, veinte a mi aula y nos vamos juntos, además acompañamos a Koga a su parada. - Decidió Sheshomaru –me fui a dormir un beso ¡cuídate!

Y finalizo la conversación.

Fin del Flash back.

\- Hola - Dijo tímidamente entrando en el aula de Sheshomaru, ya que él era un año mayor, ella lo consideraba como su Sempai (su maestro informal).

-Viniste! Él es Jaken, - dijo Sheshomaru señalando a un chico un poco más alto que el con cabello corto y negro - y a Koga ya lo conocías, ¿Verdad?

-Ah si, hola chicos - Dijo en vos baja Kagura.- bueno ¿Vamos?

\- Antes pasamos por el baño, ¿No chicos?- Dijo Jaken.

Los chicos fueron al baño y finalmente salieron de la escuela, se dirigieron a la parada del colectivo de Koga, estuvieron ahi charlando y esperando, Kagura tomo más confianza y pudo hablar con más libertad, después de despedirse de Koga, siguió la parada de Jaken, entre la espera y la charla, empezó a oscurecerse, Kagura no estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde a su casa, pero a su vez le encantaba este acto de "rebeldía" que estaba haciendo al llegar a esas horas. Finalmente el colectivo de Jaken llego y se despidieron.

-¿Vamos en colectivo o caminando?- Sheshomaru preguntó.

-¿Estás loco? Es de noche, vamos en colectivo.-dijo Kagura como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Ante esa respuesta Sheshomaru solo rio un poco y se dirigió a tomar el colectivo. Esperaron el bondi que llego enseguida, Shesho acompaño a Kagura hasta su casa, aunque debía desviarse un poco de su camino, pero como todo un caballero la siguió sin reproche. Se despidió con un simple beso en el cachete, y se fue sin antes gritar desde la calle, "¡Feliz hanuka!" provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagura.

Al concluir la cena, Kagura fue a acostarse sin antes enchufar el cargador de su celular en el enchufa más cercano a su cama, y como de costumbre le mandó un mensaje a Yura para conversar un rato.

Kagura! : Yuraaaaa! Me volví con Seshomaru, no pasó nada serio pero no se… me gustó.

Kagura! : ¿Qué onda con L?

Yura no le respondió en ese instante, sino que tardo 40 minutos con un mensaje diciendo:

"Tenemos que hablar."


End file.
